Finding Callie
by InternalD3mons
Summary: What if Lena doesn't want to adopt Callie? Is she jealous of the connection Callie and Stef have? Lena tries to find ways to get Callie sent away, but Stef doesn't want to lose Callie. Stef has no idea Lena doesn't want to adopt Callie. What happens when Liam comes back and kidnaps Callie? There will be a lot of violence/gore with Liam! Just a warning!
1. Chapter 1

Lena POV

I watched as Stef and Callie talked. They were outside sitting on the porch swing, Callie looked upset. It frustrated me that Callie never came to me, only Stef. I saw that the two connected though, everyone saw it. They're a lot alike, they both recklessly put themselves into danger to save others, and they both have strong hearts. I couldn't connect with Callie, she was to much of a train wreck for me. In all honesty, I'm not sure if I want to go through with the adoption.

Stef POV

I sat next to Callie, she was looking down at the porch. She didn't make eye contact. I sat patiently and watched her, waiting for her to come to me. I know you can't push Callie to come to you, it only scares her and makes her put her walls higher up. She rubbed her nose, I noticed it was a habit of hers, she did it when she was nervous or upset.

She took a deep breath, I know she was trying to calm herself down. I knew she was having a flashback, it happened often. I knew she would tell me, I just have to wait for her to come to me. She always tells me, when I see her having a flashback I'll come and sit with her so she knows I'm there.

It's easy to tell when she has a flashback now that I know the signs. She'll be sitting with the family, or talking to one of her siblings, and they'll mention something, some orinary thing not knowing it will hurt Callie. Callie will tense up, her eyes growing big, and she'll say she's not feeling well. After this she goes outside to get some air and just be alone.

Sometimes she'll start to shake while she's outside, and she'll cry. It breaks my heart to see my baby go through that. Jude always follows her outside, and holds her hand. They'll talk, and she'll calm down. The bond that they have warms my heart. Jude will look upset, he doesn't like seeing his sister upset. He looks up to her, and seeing her crumble apart scares him.

I decided to take this job for Jude. I didn't want him to have to see his sister like this.

I glanced to the window, he was standing in front of the sink, watching. I smiled at him, and he returned a weak one.

Callie laced her fingers together, squeezing them tightly until they were white. She started breathing a little faster, her eyes watering.

I placed my hand gently on her back, and instinctively she flinched.

"Are you okay? My Love?" I asked her gently, in my soothing voice.

First she nodded yes, but then quickly no.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, she looked down at her hands, they were shaking. I took the one closest to me, her right one, and held onto it. She squeezed it, knowing that I was there and that I care.

She tried taking deep breaths again, each one wavering.

"I just-I." She started and stopped. Her voice catching. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You what?"

"I just, I remembered something." She whispered, looking the other way. She was trying to hide the tears that were rolling down her face, but I still saw them.

"What is it Love?" I asked, she looked at me, then quickly back down. I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or afraid.

Callie POV

I thought about what I was about to tell Stef. What if this story makes her decide she doesn't want me anymore? "You're not disposable Callie, you're not worthless." I remembered her saying that to me. It was the first time someone said that to me, and made me feel important.

Stef squeezed my hand, and I took a deep breath.

"A while ago, when Jude and I were in a different home, we were punished pretty bad." I started, I felt Stef's grip grow tighter. She was looking at me, her big blue eyes full of concern.

"My foster mother favored Jude, which made me happy because he wouldn't get hurt the way I did. She didn't let my foster father hit him the way he hit me." I explained.

"One night Jude was playing with play dough, and he forgot to clean it up. My foster father flipped out, but my foster mother protected him, telling him it was me. Which was okay, because I would've done the same thing to protect him, I always did. Anyway, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down the stairs, I screamed the whole time. It really hurt. He dragged me to the living room where Jude left the play dough, and he shoved it in my mouth. It was disgusting, and I was choking trying to spit it out, and he began hitting me, kicking me. He threw me against the wall. It was bad, really bad. And when Marianna mentioned making her project using play dough... I just..." My voice was catching, so I stopped. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in Stef's arms, and she was rocking me back and forth. The amount of love she was giving me made me cry harder.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Baby." I could tell Stef was crying, and she held me tighter.

Stef POV

Her story broke my heart. The thought of seeing someone hurting my baby killed me. I wanted to do what he did to her, but worse. Every part of me wanted to kill him, but I knew right now I had to be there for Callie. I held her tightly as she cried, Hell, I was crying too. I wish I could take the pain away, but I know I can't, and it shattered my heart to pieces.

When we broke apart she moved closer to me, and I smoothed her hair back out of her face, "You're so brave." I told her, and she smiled softly.

"It hurts when they hurt me, but I couldn't stand seeing them do it to Jude. He would mess up, and I'd take the blame, I couldn't stand seeing him hurt." She whispered, and I wrapped my arm around her. She nestled against me, crying softly.

"You're so amazing. So strong. I'm so proud of you Callie." I kissed her forehead, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

"Thanks Mom." She choked out, her voice caught. My heart started beating a million miles a minute, she called me mom! I didn't hold back the tears as they flowed, and I hugged her tighter, protecting my daughter from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena POV

I watched Stef and Callie. Jude was standing by the sink, worried. I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and smiled at me.

"I think she's okay now." He smiled. I looked out and saw them stand up, Callie wiped her face, and Stef brought her in for a quick hug. They both looked relieved, like a huge weight had been taken off their shoulders.

"I think so to, Judebug." I rubbed his shoulder. When Callie and Stef walked in Jude ran up to Callie, giving her a hug.

"Callie? Callie are you okay?" He asked. She smiled and rubbed his back.

"Yeah Bud, I'm okay." Jude let out a sigh of relief. I looked at Stef, who was staring at me with a huge grin on her face. I gave her a questioning look, and she motioned for me to follow her into the hall.

"What is it?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not.

"She- she called me Mom." Stef cried, tears rolled down her face and she gave me a huge hug. She called her mom. She didn't call me mom. I was annoyed, but happy for Stef. It was like Callie didn't acknowledge her existence. Hello! I'm the one that brought her into the house! I swallowed my anger and acted happy for Stef.

"Stef, that's great!" I gave her a big hug. I could tell how happy she was, she loves Callie so much, I'm not sure if I'm ready to bring her into our home just yet.

Callie POV

"Marianna!" I called into the bathroom door, she was taking forever!

"Hold on!" She yelled back. I knocked again, getting impatient.

"Callie!" Lena snapped at me, and I dropped my hands, backing up against the bathroom door.

"I-I'm sorry." I heard running coming towards us, and Jude was standing next to me, gripping my hand.

"Please don't hurt her." He whimpered. Lena's eyes changed from angry guilty.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just tired." She smiled at us and walked down the hall. Jude looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, everyone has a bad day." He nodded, and I hugged him.

"Whoa." Marianna whispered as she opened the door, "What the hell happened? Mom's never snapped like that." She whispered again.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think my knocking made her mad." Jude and I were still holding on to each other, Lena snapping like that brought back many memories for us.

I tilted my head towards Jude, hinting towards Marianna to take him so he wouldn't be alone while I went to the bathroom. She got the hint, "Judicorn! Let's paint your nails!" She grinned. He smiled and let go of me, following her into our room. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, why do I always mess up?

Jude POV

I sat on the floor of Marianna and Callie's room with Marianna. We were cross legged, facing each other. In-between us was a basket of nail polish.

"Okay, I think this blue will really suit you." Marianna rambled. She was sorting through the basket looking for a certain blue. My mind kept wandering to what just happened. Hearing Lena snap like that scared me, it always started like that, and the next thing I knew, Callie would be on the floor, bloody and bruised.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Marianna asked, unscrewing the cap of a blue bottle. She took my left hand and placed it on her lap, and she began painting. I watched the brush stroke my nails, painting them a deep blue.

"Lena kinda freaked me out." I admitted quietly.

Marianna looked up, her eyes sad, "Why? It's okay now, she'll never hurt you."

"Well, it's just that.. that's how it always starts." I whispered. She was looking up at me still, the brush back in the bottle but not screwed on.

"How what starts?" She asked cautiously. I had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"When one of our foster parents snap like that.. it happens so fast.. and the next thing that happens is Callie will be laying on the floor bloody and bruised. And it scares me I don't like seeing it." I felt my eyes begin to water, I hated seeing Callie get hurt, especially when it was my fault.

Marianna took my right hand and sqouze it, "You're safe here, Moms will never hurt you or Callie." She smiled, and I believed her. She took the brush back out and began painting again as Callie walked in.

"Hi Callie." We both said at the same time. She smiled and walked past us to her bed, plopping down and picking up her journal.

"You guys are weirdoes." She laughed, watching Marianna and I for a moment before she opened her journal.

Marianna and I looked at each other before laughing, I never want to leave this family.

Jesus POV

"Brandon, you suck at this game!" I laughed. I beat Brandon again, and he put his control on the table.

"Shut up." He smirked.

"Whatever." I exited off multiplayer and onto single player, navigating through the menus.

"So Talya and I broke up." I heard Brandon mutter. I paused the game, shocked.

"Wait, what?" I turned around to face him. He nodded.

"She's to controlling. And she freaks out about Callie." He explained, toying with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't about Callie right? Because it's creepy, you're her brother now." I told him. Everyone was annoyed with him. He never leaves Callie alone, we could all tell she doesn't like him like that.

"No, it's not. I'm done with that."

"Thank God." I muttered, turning back to my game.

Lena POV

I crawled into bed next to Stef, she was lying on her back reading a book.

"So what was your talk with Callie about?" I asked her. She didn't look up, and she kept reading.

"A previous home." She answered me. I could tell that it wasn't good, because Stef closed the book and took her glasses off.

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"Very." She sighed. She put the book and glasses on her nightstand and rolled to face me.

"Love I'm glad we found them. I'm so glad we're getting them out of that system." She spoke quietly so none of the kids would hear.

"Me too, but I worry." Now was my chance to talk about Callie. I love Callie but I'm not sure I want her here. She favors Stef over me, and gets herself into trouble, she's become a major stress point for Stef and I.

"About what?" Stef asked, scrunching her brows together.

"Callie." I replied, Stef looked shocked, and offended.

"And why is that?" Her voice rose slightly, and I put my finger to my lips.

"Because she runs away, she gets into trouble, she's on parole, I just worry." I whispered, and tried to look upset. In all honesty, I wanted Callie sent away so my life could go back to normal, Jude could stay. Jude Is such a sweet boy, he shouldn't have to be dragged into her problems.

Stef sat up, starting at me. I could see that she was angry, "You don't know what that girl's been through. And she didn't go to juvy because she was bad, she was protecting herself and her brother, you know that Lena! She ran away because she was afraid, Hell, I'd be afraid to if I was her! Her whole life she's been misused and abused. I am NOT throwing her and Jude into that system again." She snapped. This was the first time Stef had ever talked to me like this, I was shocked.

I began to lie to make her less angry, "I don't want to put them back in either. I think we should continue to foster them until we know what we're getting ourselves into." I whispered softly, giving Stef a soft look.

She didn't say anything, she just turned her light off and rolled over.

Stef POV

I can't believe Lena. She brought them into our home, and she knows what they've been through. I can't believe she would even think of putting them back into danger. I felt like I didn't even know her.

Callie is not dangerous, I know this. I've seen her heart in action when she put her own life in danger to save her brother. Even Brandon went in. She ran away because she was afraid of getting close, afraid of getting hurt. I've taken the time to get to know Callie, and I love her. She loves us. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

Callie POV

After Jude and Marianna finished painting each other's nails, it was finally quiet, and I was finally able to fall asleep. The next morning I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. At the table it was just Lena and I, everyone else was getting ready still.

"Good morning." I smiled, picking up an orange out of the fruit bowl.

"Morning dear." She smiled, looking up from her magazine.

"I think I'm going to head out early and walk to school, it's beautiful out today." I said, picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Okay, be careful." She smiled, "And don't be late!" She warned, but in a friendly tone. I nodded and left, the fresh morning air filling my nostrils. I smiled and walked down the stairs, heading to school.

Marianna POV

"Jesus! Get out!" I yelled, he opened the door and rolled his eyes, his hair wet from a shower.

"Ugh, now I'm not going to have hot water." I snapped, shoving past him.

He laughed, "Snooze you lose sucker."

I slammed the door and rolled my eyes.

Stupid brothers.

Stef POV

"Good morning Loves." I walked downstairs, dressed in uniform and smiled at everyone.

"Is Callie awake?" I asked, not seeing her in her usual spot.

"Oh, she left early. She said she wanted to walk." Lena told me, flipping a page of her magazine.

I got a mug and filled it with coffee, Jesus rolled past me on his skateboard almost hitting Brandon.

"Jesus! Pill?" I asked. He jumped off his board and trotted to the basket, taking the bottle down and removing one. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Jesus used all the hot water." Marianna whined, sitting down at the table.

Jesus stuck his tongue out at her.

"Retraso." She snapped.

"Hey," I piped up, "What did I say about using Española?" I asked. The twins laughed, making faces at each other one last time.

"Alright, let's go, let's go! We're gunna be late!" I called, everyone shot up and grabbed their things. I gave Lena a quick kiss and said goodbye to the kids.

We all left the house in a bundle, I went to my car and Lena and the kids went to hers.

Callie POV

I walked through a few alleys to take a short cut, I lost track of time as I took pictures of flowers along the way. I had ten minutes, and school was still far away.

The alleys were long, and they're all connected.

"Hey Baby." I stopped in my tracks, I knew that voice all to well.

I turned slowly, and when I did I froze. I knew who it was before I saw him, but seeing him only made it worse.

"Liam, leave me alone." I told him, my voice an angry tone.

"I just want to say hello, catch up a little. Since the last time you ran out on me." He purred, taking a step closer. I backed up, tripping on a can and falling on my back. Liam took this advantage to stride over, pulling me up.

"Let me go!" I yelled, looking around for someone to help me, there was no one.

He slapped me, "Shut up!" He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and he began dragging me back the way I came.

"How did you know I was here?" I said through clenched teeth. I tried to remain calm, but I was freaking out.

"I saw you taking pictures of those flowers and followed you from there. Which reminds me, give me your phone." He snapped.

"No." I answered.

He stopped walking and gripped my arm tighter, twisting it. I cried out in pain.

"Give it to me." He snapped. I shook my head and he twisted it further.

"Actually, I can just get it myself." He reached into my back pocket and I tried to move away. He pulled my phone out and tossed it on the ground.

"Just in case you were thinking of calling your mommies." He whispered in my ear, dragging me behind him again.

We finally came out of the alley, and his Jeep was waiting on the sidewalk.

"If you scream, it'll only be worse." He whispered, as he opened the passenger side door. I climbed in reluctantly, and he slammed the door. I looked at my arm, his hand print was imprinted, slowly turning purple.

He climbed into the driver side and started the engine, driving off.

Lena POV

I reviewed the sheets for students who had not come in today, getting ready to call parents and inform them until one name caught my attention. Callie Jacob. I rolled my eyes and sighed, dialing Stef.

She answered on the last ring, "Love you know I can get into trouble talking on the phone at work." She spoke quickly.

"I know, but Callie's not here." I told her. There was a pause on the other end.

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubt flooding her voice.

"I'm positive, she's supposed to be in Timothy's class but he marked her absent." I explained, reading her name again just to be sure.

"Okay Love, I'll find her and bring her in. Love you." I could tell she was disappointed with Callie. I wasn't surprised, this is her typical behavior.

"Love you too, Stef." And I shut my phone off, getting ready to call parents off the school phone.

Stef POV

"Mike!" I called, and he stopped walking down the hall. He turned around and started coming towards me.

"What is it Stef?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked exhausted.

"Can you cover my shift? I have to go find Callie." I explained, he stopped sipping his coffee and looked at me.

"Is she okay?" Callie wasn't his daughter, but he knew she was family and that Stef loved her like a daughter. So he cared greatly about her safety.

"I-I don't know. Let me track her." I said, pulling my phone out and opening the finder app.

"Okay, well I'm coming with you." He told me, and we began walking down towards our cruiser. I was thankful for his company, and thankful that he cared.

"She's right downtown, let's go." I said, hopping into the driver's side. I handed my phone to Mike after he sat down, telling him to monitor her location.

"She's not going anywhere." He said, and we were close to where she was.

I looked at him, "She hasn't left the area?"

"Nope." He said, looking at it again, zooming it in.

"Stef.." He got quiet, and I grew worried. That was the voice he had when he had bad news to tell.

"Mike what is it?" I asked, frantically looking from him back to the road.

"She's in an alley, and she hasn't moved at all." He spoke softly. I knew what he was saying, that she could be hurt, or worse.

He took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as we stopped the car. I took a deep breath and shut the car off, looking at Mike again. He nodded and we both got out, quietly walking through the alleyway.

Callie POV

We pulled into the Olmsteads' driveway, and I shuddered.

He saw me and put his hand on my leg, "It's okay baby, my parents aren't home. They're away on vacation."

He stopped the Jeep and climbed out, I followed. I had no choice. He took my arm and lead me to the house, unlocking the door and throwing me in.

I tripped and fell, landing on the wood floor. He closed and locked the door, and walked over to me.

He knelt down and smiled, that same smile he wore when he raped me.

I backed away and he grabbed my leg, pulling me against him.

"I missed you so much." He purred, kissing me. I squirmed away from him and he became enraged. He slapped me so hard that I fell backwards, he stood up and began kicking me. I cried out in pain, and he grabbed a fistful of hair, lifting me to my feet. He punched me, and it connected with my eye, then my jaw.

He let go of my hair, I didn't realize he was holding me up. I fell down onto the ground, and he picked me up. He tossed me onto the couch, I tried to move away, I knew what was coming next. I stood up, and he pushed me down again. He began taking my clothes off, and I screamed. He punched me again, this time knocking me out.

When I woke up I was on a cold hard ground, it was dark. I tried to lift my head up, it was heavy, it fell down and hit the cement ground.

I tried to move my arms, but something was holding them down. I tried to move them again but I couldn't. I lifted my head again, trying to see what was holding me down. I heard something clink as I tried moving my arms. Chains. I'm wrapped in chains.

I started screaming, and I heard someone running. Liam. I stopped screaming, but it was too late, a light flicked on and I realized I was in the basement. I saw the chains that wrapped around my body, I was naked. And then I realized what he had done and I began screaming again.

"Shut up!" He ran across the room and kicked me. I cried out, and he kicked me again. I saw scrapes along my body, and blood, blood everywhere. He must have dragged me across the ground.

He climbed on top of me and began kissing me, I tried to move away but it was impossible with the chains. I was shivering, from being cold and scared. He got off of me and stood up, walking back up the stairs. He returned shortly with a sheet. He dropped it on top of me. I was happy that my body was now covered from his sight.

Stef POV

"Mike, she's not here." I called out, I was beginning to worry.

"But this is." He knelt down and picked up a shiny black object. Her phone.

"Oh my god." I jogged over and took it from him, the screen was cracked it must've been thrown.

"This may be a sign of a struggle." Mike said, looking down on the ground.

I froze, "what?"

He pointed to the ground, there were scuffs on the ground, and a few drops of blood. I connected it to the phone in my hand.

"You think?" My voice trailed off.

"I think someone followed her, cornered her, and she tried fighting them off. Maybe tried using her phone, but dropped it. Our her assaulter might have taken it from her." He explained, examining the scene.

My heart stopped beating, I felt cold chills travelling through my veins. This was every parent's worst fear.

"Stef?" Mike walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was shaking. This couldn't be real.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." He told me, but I was far past worrying.

Callie POV

Liam left a while ago, going back up the stairs. I was still chained up, laying on the cold hard floor. The sheet was on top of me, but it didn't help.

Stef POV

We examined the scene more closely, we tried to run fingerprints on her phone, but they were all smudged together.

"Stef, is there anyone who would want to harm Callie?" Mike asked. We were sitting back in the cruiser, Mike was driving. I wasn't in any condition to drive at the moment.

"I don't know Mike. She's been in so many homes, with so many bad people, there could be a dozen." I explained, rubbing my temples.

"Who was that trial for, that boy, what's his name?" He asked.

I paused, Liam. It could be Liam.

"Liam Olmstead." I answered. I thought about the trial, how angry he was. I thought of what he did to my daughter and what he could be doing right now.

"Oh my god." I whispered, I couldn't hold the tears back, they slid down softly. Mike rubbed my shoulder, trying to calm me down. Since Brandon's birth, this was the first time he ever saw me cry.

"Captain! I need you to run a name for me, and to get an address." He spoke into the radio.

"What's the name, Foster?" She asked calmly.

"Liam Olmstead. O-l-m-s-t-e-a-d." He spelt out his last name, I sat in shock. I've failed to protect my daughter.

"What's the reason for this?" Captain's voice came back, she sounded suspicious.

Mike looked to me, then back to the radio, "We think he might have Stef's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Lena POV

I tried calling Stef, no answer. She didn't answer my texts either. Nothing. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me because of last night or if she was still looking for Callie.

She sighed and put her phone back on her desk. She couldn't worry about it now, she had a job to do, Stef would find Callie...again. She couldn't help but say "again". She thought about calling Bill, but immediately felt guilty as she saw Jude walking down the hall with Connor. She pushed the idea to the side and returned to her paperwork.

Callie POV

The floor was freezing. I was shaking uncontrollably. Liam came back down every so often, kissed her, hit her, and left. She thought about Jude, if she would ever see his sweet smile again. She felt herself slipping away, but fought it off. Jude needed her, he couldn't face the world alone.

She thought of Stef, how much she needed Stef. She didn't like to admit it, but she needed Stef. She could trust her, and she connected to her. She thought of Stef's warm smile, comforting words, her tight hugs. She began to cry, wishing she could have all of those things right now.

The light was on, but she could only see out of one eye, the other was swollen shut. She saw her blood staining the sheet. The chains were hurting her body, pinching her skin.

Her body was cramped up, chained into an uncomfortable position. She couldn't squirm, it hurt to much. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to sleep, but she could no longer fight it off.

Stef's POV

"Thanks Captain." Mike said into the radio, starting the cruiser. I looked over to him, his brown eyes were full of concern.

"Don't worry Stef, we're going to get her." He said to her, his voice the softest I've ever heard it. He gripped my hand tightly as they drove down the road.

I couldn't help but wonder what was running through Callie's mind at the moment. How scared she must be, what Liam might be doing to her. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking.

"Calm down Stef, it's okay. It's okay." He kept repeating as he drove down the road. I noticed he was going over the speed limit, I was to worried about my daughter to nark at him for it. I was grateful that he was speeding, I couldn't get to Callie fast enough. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and protect her from the world, from her past.

We pulled into a long driveway, parked in front of the house was a green Jeep. I stepped out of the car before it was even shut off, Mike quickly followed, stepping in front of me to prevent me from doing anything stupid. He knew no one could mess with my babies and get away with it. He knocked on the door, and a tall, muscular boy with dirty blond hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" His voice seemed nervous.

"Yes. We're looking for a young girl." Mike told him. Liam's face turned red, he was nervous, I could tell. After being a cop for so long, you notice these things.

"I haven't seen anyone around." He said, getting ready to close the door.

Mike put his hand in front of the door, stopping it, "you sure about that Buddy?" He snarled. I tried peering into the house, looking for any signs of Callie.

"Is Callie here?" I asked, my voice loud. I wasn't happy, I was trying to get closer. Mike put a hand up to stop me. Liam's eyes were big, he ran a hand through his hair, "no, I wouldn't want to see her anyway." He growled.

"Callie!" I called into the house, moments later I heard screaming. I shoved past Mike and Liam, calling her name again. I heard her screaming, her voice raspy.

"Hey! Where's your warrant?" Liam asked me as I plowed around the house.

"I don't need one, asshole." I snapped. His eyes grew big at the name I had called him, Mike handcuffed him and began taking him away.

"Callie!" I kept calling her name, opening every door in the house. In the back of the house was a door, a set of stairs leading down.

"Callie!" I called, walking down the stairs, my gun drawn just in case anyone else was down here.

Laying on the floor was my daughter, covered with a sheet. I gasped and ran to her, dropping to the ground. I gently shook her, "Callie? Callie!" Her eyes fluttered, and a wave of relief dropped over me. I lifted the sheet carefully and gasped again, she was wrapped in chains, her whole body covered in wounds.

"Mike!" I screamed, I couldn't think of what to do. I held her head in my lap and cried, my tears dripping onto her face.

"Holy shit." I heard Mike say as he bounded down the stairs. He knelt down, trying to move the chains, Callie cried out in pain when he moved them. I stroked her hair, I wanted to kill the bastard for hurting my baby.

Mike stood up and found a pair of clippers, he moved down to Callie's feet, getting ready to clip the chain. I covered her face in case any stray pieces hit her. The chain snapped, and the chains loosened, he carefully removed them. Beneath the chains were purple and black bruises, the chains had cut into her skin. I cried out, and wrapped her in the sheet.

Her eyes kept closing, "Baby, stay with me Baby." I whispered to her, her eyes would flutter open for a few seconds before they closed again.

Mike helped me carry her upstairs, he called an ambulance. I saw Liam sitting on the steps, handcuffed. I walked over to him and screamed, I kicked him, and he gasped, falling over.

"How does it feel?" I screamed, crying. I kicked him again, I slapped his face, screaming and crying.

"Stef!" Mike ran over and pulled me away, I was crying and kicking, trying to hurt the bastard that hurt my daughter.

Mike pulled me in for a hug, and I collapsed against him, sobbing. He rubbed my back, holding me against him. He was holding me up, I couldn't stand. I saw the ambulance loading Callie, and ran to climb in. I barely made it without falling.

"I'm her mother." I said as I climbed in. The paramedics nodded, and let me sit. I held Callie's hand as they cleaned her up. Her heart was beating and she was breathing, but she looked awful. They covered her with a thicker sheet, she was shivering. Her hand was like ice in my hands.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." I choked. I never cried. I didn't cry unless I was really, really broken. This broke my heart.

Callie POV

I woke up, and the ground wasn't so cold. I heard beeping noises, they buzzed in my ears.

_What is that?_ I thought.

It beeped again. _What the hell is that noise?_

I opened my eyes briefly, they were heavy. It felt like I was lifting ten pounds using my eyelids. When they were finally open I looked around. My vision was blurry, but cleared us soon. I looked around, I'm in a white room. I looked around, there are machines everywhere. There's a curtain along one wall, and a window on another. Next to me sitting in a chair is a blond woman, she's in police uniform. I watched her as she looked down at her hands, she's crying.

_Why is she crying?_ I thought to myself. And then I realized who it is. Stef! Mom! I felt the happiness flooding my heart, I knew she'd find me.

"Mom." I choked out. Her blue eyes shot up, and she jumped to her feet. She was next to me within seconds.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging me. The smell of her perfume comforted me, she gave me a tight hug. I never thought I'd feel one of those again. I cried out of pure happiness, but then I froze, looking around the room for Liam.

"Mom, Liam, Liam got me." I choked out, once again terrified. Stef wrapped her arms around me again, "he's in prison Baby." She told me. I cried in relief, he was finally where he belongs.

"Baby are you okay?" She asked, finally letting go of me. I looked at her and nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"When-when I was down there, do you know what kept me fighting besides Jude?" I asked, I found it getting harder to speak. My throat was dry, I coughed, clearing my throat.

"What Baby?" Stef answered me, holding onto one of my hands.

"I-I thought when you hold me real tight, and you tell me everything's okay, and I thought about how if I don't keep fighting, I'd never feel one of those hugs again." I choked out, happy tears streaming down my face.

Stef's jaw dropped, and her eyes filled with tears, she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. Just like I explained to her, saying they kept me alive.

"I love you so much Baby." She said, her tears dripping onto me.

"I love you too Mom."

She sat on the bed next to me, and wrapped her arms around me, "Everything's okay Love." She whispered into my hair, kissing my forehead.

I cried into her chest, feeling so loved, so safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Stef POV

Stef held Callie until she fell asleep. It was late in the afternoon, she got up and quietly left the room. Outside, she called Lena. She was to hysterical to call her earlier. She was much calmer now. She waited for Lena to pick up, finally, she did.

"Hey Babe." She chirped.

"Hey Love." I said, it wasn't my usual tone, even I could tell. It was my upset/stressed tone.

"Is Callie okay?" She asked. I could hear the concern in her voice for the girl, and it relieved me.

"Well, we found her. But not before Liam did." I spoke quietly, I didn't want to chance Callie hearing me.

"Oh no.." Lena said, shocked.

"He uh, he found her while she was walking to school, attacked her, brought her back to his house, beat her some more, raped her." My voice was catching, it killed me to say those things had happened to my baby.

"Oh my god Stef! Is she okay? I'm bringing the kids. I'll be over as soon as I can." She hung up before I could tell her not too. I took a deep breath and walked back into Callie's room, sitting back down and taking her hand. A nurse came in a few moments later, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly going into mother mode.

"She's a fighter." She said, checking Callie's vitals. She began gently wiping the more serious wounds on Callie's body.

"Did you- did you do a rape kit?" I asked softly. I looked quickly to Callie, she was still sleeping.

"Yes." The nurse looked solemnly up at me.

I already knew the answer, but I had to be sure, "and?"

"Positive." She answered. It was like a knife into my heart. I inhaled a sharp breath. My baby, my poor, poor baby.

I squeezed her hand a little tighter, in her sleep, ever so slightly, she returned a squeeze.

Lena POV

I pulled the kids out of their last class, calling them to my office. Once they were all here I sent them to get their things and meet me outside.

"Bea, I'm leaving for the day. I'm taking my kids, we've had a family emergency." I said, grabbing my bag and phone.

She nodded, and she looked like she was going to say something, but I was already out the door.

The kids were waiting on the front steps, they stood as soon as they saw me.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked. He was standing in-between Jesus and Marianna. Each twin gripping his shoulder tightly.

I took a deep breath, "Jude, she's in the hospital. We're going to see her."

He went white as a ghost, and began to fall. Jesus acted immediately, grabbing his shoulders. He picked him up and held him in his arms, carrying him to the car.

"Mom! Is she okay?" Marianna had tears down her cheek. She and Callie are close, they're like blood sisters. When I didn't answer she asked again.

"I'm not sure Marianna." I told her. We got into my car, Brandon up front. Jesus set Jude in-between him and Marianna in the backseat.

"Lena, is Mom there?" Brandon asked. I nodded in his direction.

Jude's eyes fluttered open, he was still snow white.

"Callie!" He called out, Jesus put his arm around him, holding him tightly as he cried. I watched the two boys in the backseat, Jude leaning in to Jesus like they're been brothers since birth. Marianna was holding Jude's hand, she was crying too.

I drove us to the hospital, I turned to face all the kids, "okay guys, I'm not sure how Callie is. You'll all have to wait in the waiting room until I find Mom and see what's going on." They all nodded together, and we got out.

Jesus was carrying Jude again, he was crying his eyes out.

We walked into the hospital and I directed the kids to the waiting room. They walked off, and I went to the front desk.

"Callie Jacob." I said. I watched the desk lady type in the name. Her eyes widened as she read the report.

"Second floor, room 107." She said gently.

I walked down the hall, not sure what to expect.

Brandon POV

I watched Jude and Jesus. They were sitting next to each other, Jude was gripping Jesus's arm, and Jesus was speaking softly to him.

"C'mon buddy, it's okay." He was trying to calm him down, but there was no use. Marianna was pacing back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Jesus stood up, letting go of Jude. He pulled Marianna into a tight hug, and began crying harder.

I stood up and sat next to Jude. He looked down, tears were dripping down off his face.

"You know Jude.." I started. He looked up at me, not sure where I was going with this.

"Since the short time I've known Callie, I've always known one thing." I said to him, putting my arm around his shoulders, he was looking at me, and he shook his head.

"That she's a fighter, and nothing in this world can stop her." I said, and he nodded, smiling and crying. I gave him a tight hug, praying that what I said was still true.

Stef POV

Lena came into the room quietly, gasping when she saw me, "Stef? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm more worried about Callie." I sighed, nodding to Callie, who was asleep on the bed. Lena glanced at her, then back at me. She didn't seem very concerned about Callie.

"What happened?" She asked me, sitting next to me.

"He found her, and he took her." I answered her. I didn't want to get into details in case Callie woke up. Instead, I stood up and gently lifted the sheet, revealing the chain bruises on her arms.

Lena gasped, and I nodded, looking down.

"Oh my god." She said, her hand to her mouth.

"This is what I'm talking about Lena. She needs us, we can't let this happen to her." I said, trying to get Lena to understand.

"I know Stef. I know." She said quietly.

Lena POV

I watched Callie's chest raise slightly as she breathed. I couldn't get the image of the chain bruises out of my head. I looked at her, her lips in a soft pout, her left eye bruised. Along her face she had various scrapes.

_Is it really a good idea to bring this kind of danger into our household?_ I thought to myself. I agreed with Stef earlier to save the arguing, truth be told, I'm still not whipped out on this girl. She's brought more harm to my family than good.

I thought about mentioning adopting Jude, and only Jude to Stef, but I knew it would never happen. I looked at my wife, she looked exhausted. Her hair was still in a tight bun, and she was still in uniform.

"Maybe I should get you some clothes to change into." I offered, but she nodded.

"It's alright Love, Mike had to go back to the station with Liam, he's coming back with some clothes for me." She explained. Even though Mike is her ex, I really think he's a great guy. He cares tremendously about our family, and he's there whenever we need him.

I watched Callie start to twitch in her sleep, her eyes were fluttering, and she began to breath heavy. Stef stood up and walked over, grabbing her hand. She gripped it tightly, hugging it to her chest. I watched as Callie began to calm down, falling back into a calm sleep. Stef pulled her chair up and sat next to Callie, resting her head on her shoulder.

I watched and admired the connection. The amount of love the two have for each other. I smiled. It amazes me that Stef can connect to this girl, the girl who trusts no one.

Jesus POV

I sat in-between Jude and Marianna, Brandon sat next to Jude. We were all gripping each others' hands for support. Nurses and doctors that walked by would pause to look at us, smiling. They were touched by us, how we loved one another.

"Jude, my man!" I looked up to see a middle aged man glaring at Jude. Jude began to quiver, Brandon and I held onto him, not sure of what was happening.

The man took a step closer, "How's your pretty sister?" He asked, with a dirty smile. Jude didn't say anything, but a look of pure hate and anger crossed his face.

"I was on vacation with my wife, but now I'm looking for the piece of shit cop that hit my son." He snapped. I stood up so fast the man backed up.

"That 'piece of shit cop' you're talking about is my mother." I said, in seconds, Brandon was by my side, and so was Marianna. Jude stood up, behind us.

Doctors and nurses stopped doing what they were doing to watch, other people in the waiting room stared.

"I'm sorry, does she hit you too?" He teased. Pure anger flooded my veins, and I pushed the man. He fell back onto his back, stunned.

"Don't talk about my mom or my sister like that." I yelled. I was in his face.

"She's not your mom, you're adopted." He laughed, shaking his head.

Brandon grabbed his shirt, pulling him to his feet, he was inches from his face, "don't you talk to my family like that, or you'll end up just like your son did." He shoved him backwards, and Marianna spit in his face.

He stood up, and brushed off his shirt, walking away. All four of us stood, watching him leave. We held onto each other's hands, comforting each other through a simple touch.

The nurses started smiling, everyone was. A man in the waiting room started clapping, and before we knew it, everyone was smiling and clapping. We looked at one another, smiling. No matter what, we're a family.

Stef POV

I stood in the hallway with Lena, I couldn't believe what just happened. After hearing yelling we both came out to see what was happening, we couldn't believe our eyes.

Our children were standing, holding onto each other in the waiting room. A few people took pictures, and some were wiping their eyes, I was one of those people.

I was holding Lena's hand. I couldn't believe how tight our family is, how much love we have for one another. I watched as they embraced each other into one big hug, and Lena and I rushed in, embracing our children. The clapping and cheering grew louder as everyone realized I was the cop, and we're their mothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Marianna POV

I can't believe what just happened, it was so natural. We didn't even think, we just did it. We love each other so much, I finally understands what it means to be part of a family.

Brandon POV

We were all sitting down again, holding each others' hands again. Everyone in the waiting room was amazed by us. They told us that the family we have is amazing. We already know this.

Jesus POV

I wish that guy tried to hit me so I could've beat him up. Who does he think he is talking to Jude like that? And to talk about my Mom like that? I'd love to give him a piece of my medicine. I looked from Jude, to Brandon, and to Marianna. We're all so different, but so alike. I smile to myself, what a lucky family we are.

Jude POV

I was so scared when Stan saw me. I thought he was going to hurt me again, and Callie wasn't here, which made it even scarier. I've never had anyone besides Callie protect me, and to have Jesus, Brandon and Marianna protect me really made me happy, and I didn't feel so alone. It made me feel like I was part of something that I haven't been part of for years... a family.

Stef POV

I sat in Callie's room, watching her sleep. She looked like an angel, so soft, helpless. She was finally regaining some color, every once in a while she would start having a nightmare, and I'd squeeze her hand. She must recognize that it's me because it always calms her down.

Lena was next to me, she was on her phone scrolling through her email.

"What's up Love?" I asked, she stopped scrolling and looked up, shrugging.

"Not much, just seeing if there's anything that I need to make up for before I go in tomorrow." She explained.

"I see." I smiled, she took her job seriously, it's her passion. Mike walked in with an overnight bag, he smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks Mike, for everything today." I said to him, he shrugged.

"It was nothing Stef, family's family." He smiled.

Mike POV

I stood leaning against the wall, watching Callie. Even though she's not my daughter, she's Stef's daughter. She's beat up, that's for sure. I couldn't look at her for too long, it made me sick. I kept thinking of how many times this has happened to her, getting beat like this. I wanted to end the system, to find these kids good homes myself.

Lena POV

Stef left the room and took the bag to change. I stretched out, I'm exhausted.

Mike sat down next to me, leaning forward, folding his hands.

"I can't believe how strong this girl is." He said, almost like he was saying it to himself more than me.

"Me neither." I sighed.

Marianna POV

"Mom!" I called out, standing up as I saw her walking down the hall with a bag. She turned her direction and started walking towards us.

We all stood up and met her halfway.

"Is Callie okay?" Jude asked, I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Stef smiled down at him, "You're sister's a fighter."

Jude looked up at Brandon, who nodded.

"Can she come home?" I asked. I couldn't even imagine sleeping in my room without Callie in there with me, it would be so empty.

"I don't think so, Sweets." Stef sighed, Jude stared at her, turning white again.

Jesus put his hand on Jude's back, supporting him, "When can she come back?" He asked, holding Jude up.

"I'm not sure Love, maybe tomorrow."

We all frowned, Callie made us all happy. She made all of us smile.

"Can we see her?" Jesus asked, Jude piped up at this.

Stef nodded, "quietly, I'm not sure if she's still sleeping. 107." She smiled, giving us all a quick hug before she walked off.

Once again, we all took each others' hands, walking down the hall together, ready to take on anything or anyone.

Mike POV

The door opened slowly, and Jude popped his head in.

"Hey Lena, the kids are here." He said, nudging Lena. Lena looked up and stood up, leaving the room. Mike followed her out, giving Brandon a quick hug.

"Alright kids, Callie's awake, but she's tired. So not to long okay?" She smiled.

They all nodded.

Jude POV

I walked in and saw Callie, nearly falling to the floor. Jesus caught me, again. I've never seen Callie in the hospital before, and to see her so hurt and fragile scared me. This isn't the Callie I know.

"Jude." She said quietly, I looked up, and her eyes were full of tears. I ran up and gave her a hug, backing away slowly. She looked so broken.

"Hey Sis." Marianna smiled, giving her a hug.

"Glad you're okay, Callie." Jesus said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Callie." Brandon said, giving her a quick hug.

She smiled at everyone, she was happy they were here. She was happy that they cared.

"It sucks being stuck in a hospital." She laughed, coughing slightly.

Jesus laughed, "you get room service!"

"And cable." Marianna added, "but sucky cable." We all laughed. It felt natural, except for the part about Callie being hurt.

"Callie what happened?" I asked, my voice was catching. I wanted to know, but at the same time I didn't. Brandon put a hand on my shoulder, and Marianna took my hand.

Callie's face twitched a little bit, like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Was it Liam?" I asked. She looked up, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She nodded.

She wiped her face, and we all saw the marks on her arms. Everyone gasped, except me. Everything went black for me

Jesus POV

I caught Jude just before he hit the floor. Callie covered her arm again fast. She forgot about the marks on her arms. I picked Jude up and held him against me. Poor kid.

"Maybe we should get him home." Brandon said, looking at Jude. He was worried about him, he's been fainting all day.

"Probably a good idea." I chuckled. Marianna and Brandon gave Callie another quick hug, I couldn't because I had Jude.

We all said goodbye and left the room.

"I've never wanted to kill someone more than I want to kill the person that hurt her." I said, adjusting Jude in my arms.

"Me too." Marianna and Brandon both said.

"Her arms.." Marianna started, "what's that from?"

Brandon and I exchanged glances. We both know what it's from, it's just a matter of telling Marianna.

"Marianna, those bruises, they um, they came from chains." Brandon told her, she gasped, turning white.

"Oh my god." She cried.

"Liam, that sick bastard." I snapped. I wish I could chain him up for messing with my sister.

Brandon shot me a look, the one that said, "watch your language". I rolled my eyes.

We met Moms down the hall. They saw Jude and ran up, "What happened?" Lena asked.

"He saw Callie." Brandon said, pointing to his arms. He didn't want to say it out loud, no one did. Stef nodded, she understood.

"Maybe we should get him home." Lena sighed, disdainfully looking at Stef.

Stef nodded, "Yes Love, take the kids home, I'll stay here." She gave her a quick kiss and hugged all of us.

"I'll update you through the night." She promised, we all nodded.

"Love you." She gave us all her signature wink, and we went our separate ways.

Stef POV

I walked back to Callie's room and sat down. Mike was sitting on one of the chairs, he looked up and smiled. He had a soda, and was eating potato chips.

"How is she?" I asked him, he nodded, taking a long sip of soda.

"She's good, in and out of sleep."

"Mike thank you so much for being here today." I said, sitting next to him.

"Really Stef, it's the least I could do." He said, popping some chips into his mouth. He offered me some, and I realized I hadn't eaten all day.

We sat and ate in silence, watching Callie.

"So, you're adopting them right?" He asked.

I nodded immediately, "absolutely!"

"And Lena?" He asked, like he knew she didn't want to.

"She's... having a hard time with it." I admitted.

"She doesn't want to adopt Callie?" He asked quietly, glancing at Callie.

I shook my head, "I don't know why not. Her and Callie never really clicked, but Lena hasn't been very welcoming to her. Well, I shouldn't say that. She's been welcoming, but she doesn't reach out to her or try to talk to her, so Callie doesn't come to her. Callie and I connected almost immediately, and she always comes to me. I think Lena's upset about that." I explained, watching Callie sleep. Her eye was swollen shut, the thought of anyone hurting my baby made me cringe.

"Wow," Mike said, shaking his head, "I didn't think she was like that. I'm surprised." He admitted.

"Me neither." I sighed.

"Does Callie know?" He asked, looking in her direction.

I shook my head, "No, but she doesn't have too because I'm not letting them put her back into that damn system."

"I'm standing behind you 100% on this one Stef." He said, looking at me. I can tell he's serious, and I appreciated it tremendously.

"Thanks Mike." I smiled, but quickly frowned when one of Callie's machine's alarm started going off. I stared at Callie's motionless body as nurses and doctors came rushing in, ushering Mike and I out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Stef POV

I stood outside of Callie's room, watching. Tears are streaming down my face, and Mike is holding me against him. The machine stops beeping, and the doctor leaves the room.

"She's alright, her oxygen level was low, she must have had a nightmare and started getting nervous. No worries." He smiled. I released a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding, my heart beat slowing back to normal.

Mike rubs my shoulder, and I dart into the room as the nurses leave. Callie is sitting up, watching as we come in. Mike stops, I turn to look at him, but he motions for me to go in. He wants to give us space, I smile at him as he closes the door. I mouth "thanks" to him, and he shrugs it off.

I walk up to Callie, and take her hand, instead of squeezing it, she does something she's never done before. She pulls me in for a hug. She wraps her arms around me, she's never hugged me before, usually I start it. I smiled, and held her tight.

She moves over, and pulls me next to her, she's crying now. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her, she snuggles next to me, her head resting on my chest, her arm across my stomach. I see Mike standing outside the window, he smiles at me, and I return it.

I look at the bruises along Callie's arms, her black eye, split lip.

"It's okay," she said, as if she knew what I was thinking, "it's been worse before." She whispered, her eyes watery. She turned her neck, revealing a long scar that's always hidden by her hair. "The first time... he used a knife." She grimaced, turning her head back to face me, "to cut the ropes he tied me with. He was freaking out because his parents came home, and he was nervous. He was rushing, and he slipped, slicing my neck open." She stammered. I stared at her, and pulled her tightly against me.

"Baby I'm so sorry." She looked up at me, her whole face swollen. I planted a kiss on her forehead and she nestled back into me. We were asleep in minutes.

Mike POV

I watched them fall asleep. I smiled, it made me happy to know that Stef could help her, heal her. I opened the door quietly and turned the light off, closing it again gently. I looked in one last time and walked down the hall to the waiting room. It was time to take a nap.

Lena POV

I held Marianna in my arms as we tried to get some sleep. She was upset about Callie, she wouldn't sleep in her room. She told me it was empty and cold without Callie there.

I listened to her inhale and exhale softly. I wish Callie trusted me enough to be able to come to me like Marianna can.

Jesus POV

I laid in my bed listening to Jude cry. He's so tiny, except now he looks even tinier.

"Jude, man." I called, I heard him sniffle, and the blankets move a bit.

"Yeah?" He called back, his voice cracking.

"You know, I'm upset about Callie not being home... I was wondering if you would want to keep me company-" Before I knew it Jude came flying over and launched himself into my bed. I lifted the covers so he could get underneath.

I was actually fine, but I know Jude isn't. I want him to feel safe, and I know he needs to be comforted in order to do so. He snuggled against me, and within minutes he was fast asleep. I looked down at my little brother and smiled.

Stef POV

The next morning I woke up and Callie was still in my arms. The nurses were checking her vitals, being careful not to wake us. I stirred a little, and she gripped me tighter, pulling herself closer.

I closed my eyes again knowing I wouldn't be able to move any time soon. I fell fast asleep again.

Mike POV

"Hey Captain?" I said into my phone, I didn't know why she was calling.

"Foster! It's about Ms. Jacob and Mr. Olmstead." She replied. I'm glad she called me rather than Stef to discuss this, she probably did that for a reason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, Callie's rape kit was returned positive... and the fluids belong to Liam... and he beat her, held her captive, and lied to a police officer..." She continued.

"So.." I tried to press her for information.

"So Mr. Olmstead's got quite a bit of time behind bars. No trial needed." I smiled in relief. Stef would be thrilled.

"Fantastic. That bastard should be shot on the spot." I muttered.

"Foster!" Captain snapped.

"Sorry Cap." I heard her chuckle, and the line went dead. I put my phone in my pocket, taking a sip of my coffee. I looked around, the waiting room was empty. On the wall, along with newsletters and awards given to the hospital was a framed photo. I stood up to get a closer look, and my jaw dropped.

Depicted in the photo were four kids, Marianna, Brandon, Jesus, and Jude, all holding hands and protecting one another. Surrounding them were clapping and smiling nurses, doctors, and other people in the waiting room. Beneath the photo was a short description, I began reading it.

_Four teenagers stand together and defend themselves and their family against the father of the man who hurt and hospitalized their sister. Everyone who saw the incident take place was in shock, and began clapping and cheering afterwards when they saw the teens take each others' hands. This is one family you do not want to mess with folks. (Left to right: Brandon Foster, Jude Jacob, Jesus Foster, and Marianna Foster.)_

I smiled, what a hell of a family.

Callie POV

I woke up snuggled against Stef. She was stroking my hair, smiling at me. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, crying out when I connected with the bruised eye. I forgot about it.

Stef jerks into momma mode and asks me if I'm okay, I nod, even though it's a total lie.

After seeing that we're awake, a doctor comes in.

"So, Callie is it?" He asks. He's older and has an accent, it's hard to understand what he's saying. I nod.

"Word around the block is that you've had a rough time." He smirks. Stef's grip around me tightens protectively.

I nod again.

"Well, here's the thing Callie, and you're not going to want to hear this... but we have to check you out before we discharge you." He explained, sitting down on a stool. He rolled over to a counter and plucked a pair of gloves from a box.

I looked up at Stef, confused. Clearly, she was too.

"What do you mean when you say 'check her out'?" Stef asked.

The doctor looked at Stef, as if she was missing an obvious thing.

"Because of the amount of brutality Ms. Jacob-" He started, but Stef cut him off.

"Foster. Callie Foster."

"Right. Because of the brutality Ms. _Foster _received during her rape we have to make sure that none of her organs are damaged. Her uterus, cervix, the whole nine yards." I froze. He has to look _down there_?!

Stef rubbed my shoulder, but it didn't help me.

"Ms. Foster," the doctor looked towards Stef, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." He told her, pulling the gloves over his hands and gathering a few tools.

"No!" I grabbed her arm and held onto it for dear life.

"I'm not leaving my daughter in here to face this alone." Stef told him, she stood up, standing next to the bed. I was still death gripping her arm, terrified of what was about to happen.

"Okay Callie." The doctor smiled, rolling over in front of the bed, he lowered it so she was easier to reach. He lifted the sheet and separated my legs. Instantly, flashes of Liam doing the same thing crossed my mind, and I screamed, squirming away.

The doctor backed up, aggravated at almost being kicked in the face.

I squeezed Stef's hand, she looked like she was in pain.

Stef POV

I could hardly breath as I watched what was happening. I felt Callie squeezing my arm, her eyes flashing signs of fear. I looked down at her, making eye contact. She began to cry.

I watched as the doctor began again, and she continued to move. He got up quick and left, coming back momentarily with two nurses.

"Hold her legs." He ordered.

Each one grabbed one of her legs, separating them and making it impossible for her to move.

I listened to Callie scream and began to cry myself.

She squeezed my arm harder, and I watched as the doctor began using different tools. She cried and tried to move, but she couldn't. I couldn't imagine what was running through her head right now. How dare the doctors do this to my baby. I was furious at them for making her lay awake while they did this, knowing what she'd been through the day before.

Finally, he was done. He nodded to the nurses, they dropped her legs, and she pulled them up against her chest. She sobbed quietly, and I pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair.

I glared at the doctor, and he looked down. He felt bad, I know it's his job but it still broke my heat to see Callie go through that.

He pulled off his gloves and threw them in the trash, washing his hands. He turned to face us, smiling. "Well Callie, it looks as though you're good to go."

Callie POV

I was still sore, but ready to go home. Checking out at the front desk was taking forever. Mike met us in the lobby to drive us to the station so Stef could get her car and take us home.

The car ride was quiet, I was tired and couldn't wait to be in my own bed. I didn't pay much attention as Stef and Mike chattered. They talked about the station, food, and Brandon's piano classes. I lost interest in their conversations quickly.

When we finally made it to the station, Stef and I both gave Mike a hug, thanking him for being so helpful. He stayed with us the whole entire time at the hospital, he really is a great guy. I felt bad for the things Brandon had said about him, he's much better than my father ever was.

"Stef, say it one more time." He jokingly threatened, reaching for his gun. They both burst out laughing. On our way home I kept thinking about Liam, about the hospital. Everything was running through my mind.

Stef must've noticed, because the next thing I knew she was holding my hand. I looked at our hands then back to her and smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I said to her.

"For what?" She asked, she was confused.

"For being my Mom." She looked at me, tears forming in her blue eyes. She squeezed my hand, smiling.

"I love you Callie. So much. You're so strong." She told me. I looked at her, debating whether or not to tell her that she's my inspiration.

"We're so much alike Callie." She started, turning to face me, smiling.

"Everyone says it, and I finally see it. I finally understand why we connect the way we do, because we're so much alike. We need each other." She whispered to me, she hated to admit she needed anybody, Callie knew that about Stef. Callie also hated to say she needs anybody, she's so used to being independent, on her own without a choice.

I smiled at her, "you know... you're the first person to ever tell me I'm not worthless, that I mean something, that they love me." I choked, and Stef gripped my hand harder.

"Because it's true Love." She smiled at me, and I cried. Not tears of fear, or pain, or because I'm lost. These tears were of true happiness, happiness that I've finally found a family.

Lena POV

I heard Stef's car pull up the driveway, it was 8:00 in the morning. I climbed out of bed and looked out the window, I saw Callie and Stef climbing out of the car.

I thought about Callie and everything she's been through. I feel bad for not wanting her in our home, but I can't help but acknowledge the dangers she's been bringing in since she's come here. I know she's a sweet girl, I just wish she would reach out to me the way she did to Stef.

I met them downstairs as they walked in, Callie walked forward and went to hug me. I could tell she wasn't sure if it was okay or not, so I had to start it. Once she knew it was okay she hugged me back.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I'm ok." She smiled, I couldn't help but stare at her face... the black eye... the cuts. My eyes worked their way down to her arms, I stared at them blankly, not sure what to think or say. She saw me staring and quickly crossed them, hiding the bruises.

"I'm sorry Hun." I said, I didn't mean to stare at everything... they just stick out so much.

She nodded and smiled, I could now tell that she's uncomfortable, so I turned my focus to Stef. She was watching us, a slight frown across her face. She wants me and Callie to feel comfortable with one another, so do I.

"Hey Hun." I smiled, giving her a kiss. She smiled, kissing me back.

I could tell that she's both emotionally and physically drained as she leaned into me. I hugged her extra tight, trying to telepathically heal her.

"What a long few days." She yawned. I looked at Callie, she looked sleepy herself. Her eyes kept closing, and she was swaying, constantly rebalancing herself.

"Alright my dears, how about we get you guys back into bed?" I said, putting an arm around both Stef and Callie, leading them up the stairs.

Marianna POV

I heard Mom bring Callie into our room, I'm so happy she's finally home. They all think I'm sleeping, so I'm not gping to move. I really want to run over and give Callie a big hug, but I'm afraid to look at her. I've never seen her beat up so bad, well, the first week she was here she had a bruised eye and a split lip... but I didn't care about her as much then as I do now. The thought of Callie being hurt so bad was making my eyes water, I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. I wanted to push these thoughts out. When Mom left I heard Callie sniffle, I waited a few minutes thinking it would stop, but it didn't. I sat up quietly, she was sitting up against her wall, staring into the hallway.

"Callie?" I whispered, I was afraid to speak to loudly. I don't even know why I'm so afraid. I looked at her arms, and thought of her being in chains. I shuddered. She turned to look at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Callie are you okay?" I asked, she nodded, but more tears began falling down her cheeks. I got up and made my way over to her, I sat next to her and gave her a hug. She leaned into me, and we both began to cry.

Jesus POV

It's 9:00 in the morning. Moms never let us sleep this late. I untangled Jude from me and climbed over him, stretching as I stood up.

I yawned, scratched my hair, and staggered into the bathroom. Moms must be real tired if they're letting us sleep in this late.

Brandon POV

My phone went off, waking me up. Groaning in annoyance, I rolled over and picked it up off my night stand. Wyatt. I read the text, "Hey man, how's Callie?" I wanted to tell him how early in the morning it is, until I read the time on my phone. 9:15. My eyes widened, I've never been allowed to sleep in like this unless I was sick. I stood up, and changed my clothes.

When I was done I sat back down on my bed and texted Wyatt back, telling him she's doing okay. Maybe she'd be let out of the hospital today.

I walked into the hall ready to go downstairs for break feast. I looked into Marianna's room as I walked by, then stopped. Her and Callie were leaning against each other sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just want to say thank you for the mazing amount of support you've all been giving me! I really appreciate it! :* **

Lena POV

I watched the kids pull off in Brandon's car, they were going to a park. I can tell they feel awkward with Callie right now, they've never seen her so...weak.

Stef's on duty, she's been itching to go to work, and with no school, I was home with Callie. I checked in on her every hour or so, she was mostly curled up in bed staring into nothingness. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know whether to reach out to her or not. I noticed that when you try to push your way into Callie's life she gets scared and it backfires.

Every half hour or so I'd get a text from Stef asking about Callie. It always made me smile. I'm sure it would make Callie smile too.

I'm sitting on the couch in the sofa, texting Stef back... and I start to wonder. I start to wonder what it's like to never be wanted. To pass through so many homes... to be given up on so many times. I understood why she was so broken, so untrusting.

I also didn't understand at the same time.

I thought about Jude, sweet, sweet Jude. He's been with Callie all these years, through the same things, and he can still learn to trust. He's always had them give up on him too. And then it hit me.

Callie.

Callie never gave up on Jude, never let him get hurt. Callie's always there the minute Jude needs her. Jude trusts Callie, he's always had someone to trust, to look to for comfort and protection. Callie's had no one... until now.

Callie POV

I'm so tired. Why am I so tired? I've been in bed since I've come home... that was... two days ago? Three days ago? I couldn't remember.

Everything is still aching, I hate taking the covers off and seeing the bruises left on my arms. Every mark on my body brings me back to Liam, Liam and everything he's done to me. I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut and forcing myself to move onto a new topic.

Lena POV

I can't believe I've never realized this. It makes so much sense, I've been judging Callie wrong this whole time. I rubbed my belly and then stopped. I forgot about the miscarriage, I still keep thinking my baby's alive.

I bit my tongue, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but I was too late. I broke out into sobs, the pain shattering my heart with each gasp of air I took in.

Callie POV

I zone back into my surroundings when I hear a weird noise coming from down stairs. I listen closer, and realize that it's someone sobbing. Lena.

I get up, my body's extremely stiff from laying in bed for so long. My bones pop, and I stretch, it feels good at first but then I get a few sharp pains.

I gimp down the stairs, like I said, my body is majorly stiff. I quietly peek into the living room, Lena is curled up on the couch balling. She's holding her belly, I already know what it's about.

Even though Lena and I aren't super close I still love her, and my heart aches for her and what she went through. I quietly walk over and sit down next to her, she looks up, clearly embarrassed.

I sits up and wipes her eyes, "Oh, Callie. I'm sorry, I was just-" I stop her by taking her hand, I hold it in mine and squeeze it. She begins to cry again softly.

"You know.. when my mom died I felt like I'd never get over it." I started, she quietly listened, still crying.

"I thought I could never move on with this pain.." I gave her hand a soft squeeze, she was looking into my eyes.

"And then one night, my first night in a foster home I was upset, I was scared. I looked outside, it was dark out and the stars were shining so bright... and then I saw this one star. This one star that when I looked at it... I felt warm, and I wasn't afraid. I knew it was my mom. I still see her when I'm scared, or when I'm lost. I know she's always going to be here, that she's watching out for me. So is your baby." I smiled, a few sneaky tears escaping the corner of my eyes.

She nodded through her tears, smiling and crying, except these were no longer tears of sadness and pain. These tears were of happiness and relief. I smiled at her and gave her a hug, her poofy hair smothering my face.

Lena POV

I nestled against Callie. This must be what it feels like to be Jude. I'm so amazed at how adult this young girl is, how wise she is. I felt better with what she'd said, knowing that my baby will always be there.

I realized how wrongly I've been labeling this girl. I realized how much her and Stef connected, how happier Stef's been since bringing her into their home. I almost chuckled at that, they're so much alike. Both fierce, fighters, both would do anything for someone they love.

I thought about how much Callie meant to Marianna, how Marianna has been in better control. She looks up to Callie.

I noticed that Callie's brought Brandon back into his music, well, he's always been into it, but he definitely does better from her encouragement.

Even Jesus is different, so protective of his family. He sees the connection between Callie and Jude, he knows what family is now.

I thought of the impact she's been in Jude's life. His protector, his mother, his sister.

And lastly, I thought about the impact she's made on my own life. I smiled, I can't wait to officially make her a part of our family.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena POV

I spent the day hanging out with Callie on the couch. We watched movies, talked, laughed. It felt natural. As soon as Stef came home I ushered her upstairs, I had to tell her about this.

She went up the stairs after visiting Callie, she walked into our bedroom and turned around to face me, confused. I could tell she wasn't sure whether to be worried or not.

"So when should we officially make them a part of our family?" I grinned. Her whole face lit up, this is what she's been waiting for, for me and Callie to bond.

"You..but.." She was stuttering, not sure of what to say.

"That girl, our daughter, is an amazing girl." I said, interrupting her stuttering. She grinned from ear to ear, and gave me a big hug. She let me go, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love her Lena, I really do." She whispered.

I nodded, "Me too, Stef. Me too." We laughed and cried, happy tears.

"And for the record.." I started, catching her attention again, "you two are so much alike. I know I've said this so many times, but I just can't believe it."

"She was meant to come to us." She smiled, "we saved her." She said. I had to correct her on this part, she was wrong.

"No Stef," her face dropped, and she was immediately confused and bewildered, "you saved her."

Stef POV

I let what Lena just said sink in. _You saved her_. I thought about how far Callie and I have become as mother and daughter. I can't believe how much she's opened up to me, how much she trusts me, and how much I already love her.

I looked outside into our backyard.

Callie was sitting on the lawn her face in her hands. I know something's wrong, that she's upset. Lena's next to me, and I look at her, seeing if she wants to try to talk to her. She nods, "Go ahead Stef, she just started bonding with me, if I get to close she'll put her walls back up."

"Okay Love." I kissed her on the cheek and headed downstairs.

Callie POV

I can't stop thinking. I'm driving myself insane. All of these things in my past... they're demons. I hate them, they scare me. I look up as I hear someone approaching me, it's Stef.

She smiles at me, she's still in her police uniform. She's an intimidating cop, no doubt about it.

She sits next to me, and our knees touch. My heart sputters a bit, just this little touch reminds me of how much she loves me.

"What's wrong Love?" She asks, pushing the hair out of my forehead.

I shrug, "I don't know... just thinking." I didn't want to make eye contact with her, because I know if I do the tears will come. When ever she talks to me, and I look into her eyes I see how much she cares. I see how much she loves me and I can't control my emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, placing her hand on my knee and giving it a squeeze.

"A lot of things." I sighed.

"Tell me." She said it gently, not like a command in any way.

"Am I bad?" I asked her, looking up to meet her eyes. I had to see her expression to make sure she wouldn't lie and say "no" when she really wants to say "yes".

Her eyes were sympathetic and truthful, "No love, not at all. You make mistakes, but you're not _bad_." She said, putting her arm around me. I leaned into the hug, she always radiated this loving warmth. It makes me feel safe, and like I'm not alone.

"But- I just think I must be bad, or bad luck. I'm not sure." I said, kind of rambling. I had all kinds of missed feelings running through my head.

"Why would you think that Love?" She asked, looking down at me. Her eyes were full of sadness and love.

"Because... I just feel like if I wasn't so bad all these things wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been hit, hurt, cut. My first foster parents burnt me with a hairdryer when they were drunk. That's what all those little scars that look like birthmarks are. I can't help but wonder why they did those things. Why I'd get locked out in the rain, why I'd get burnt with hot water. I don't understand, am I really _that_ bad?" I asked her. I hated feeling this way, feeling so torn. If I'm really this bad then maybe Jude and I should be separated. He doesn't deserve to be punished for my actions and habits.

I saw tears forming in the corner of Stef's eyes, and she gently pulled me into her lap. I leaned against her chest, and she rested her chin on my head. She put her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. It was a cocoon of motherly love.

"My Love, you're not bad. You're not bad at all." She spoke softly and gently, her words soothing. She fiddled with my hair, twirling it around.

"I don't know.." I said quietly. I wasn't even sure if Stef had heard me.

"Love you make mistakes, everyone does. That doesn't define who you are. Your file isn't you, your _heart_ is you. You're a blessing to this family, you've certainly changed my life." I looked up at her, slightly confused, she smiled.

"You taught me what family is, you taught us all. You've shown us what you do when you love someone, when you _really_ love someone. And we really love you, we love you for you. Words can't describe what you've done for us, there's to many." She said, her voice catching a bit. I let out a long sigh. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I let my body go limp against Stef, for once I was being protected, loved.

She kissed the top of my head and held me tight.

I'm home. I'm _finally_ home.


End file.
